tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireclaw
Faction: The Swarm Species: Transformer Function: ARMORED ASSAULT Rank: 9/General/Swarm XO As his name suggests, Fireclaw is hot-headed as well as short-tempered. Like his leader, he refuses to tolerate insubordination, or even the suspicion of such behavior. If he so much as thinks a troop is planning to shirk their duties, he'll take action. While this is not always looked upon favorably by Underfoot, his combat prowess and mind for assault tactics have helped him earn his place at the Swarm Commander's right hand. Fireclaw possesses a wide variety of incendiary weaponry, from flamethrowers to artillery to autocannons. Most of his arsenal is accessible in both modes. In scorpion mode, he gains the use of a napalm spray, and massive claws that can easily snap a steel girder in two. In robot mode, he gains access to a pair of auto-pistols that fire thermal shells. In Scorpion mode, he can reach speeds of up to 100 mph. Description Fireclaw stands at a sizeable 36 feet tall, and almost as broad. His entire body appears to be one massive pile of weapons, his body is clearly built strong, his legs appear to be formed of the head and body of his Scorpion mode, with his feet being the scorpion head split down the middle. His 8 legs wrap around the upper and lower leg armor, giving it a sinister appearance. His upper body appears to be the back armoring of the scorpion, with several ports along it for weapons. Slung in holsters built into each leg are a pair of large nasty looking Pistols with two settings slugs, and thermal shells. Protruding from his back are =two= Scorpion tails, or rather his one tail split down the middle. Protruding from the ends of the tails are napalm injectors, used for burning victims from the inside out, and mounted lower down on the tail are a pair of heavy rocket packs which fire either napalm warheads, or conventional warheads. His upper chest panels open up to reveal a pair of 8 barrel Heavy Autocannons which can pack either standard slugs or incendiary slugs. Below that are another set of panels which conceal a pair of rotary 3 barrel laser cannons. Mounted on his forearms are a pair of 6 barrel autocannons that completely encircle his hands, build into his palms are a pair of small blasters. Latched into a shoulder clamp on his back is a large machine gun that looks vaguely like a MP-205 Assault Rifle in its design. His helm appears to be a stylization of scorpion tails running from his forehead back to the nape of his neck, and a pair of heatbeam emitters are mounted in the forward half of his audials. The only thing you can make out on his face are his optics which seem to roll and roil like pools of lava. The rest of his face is completely smooth, as if it's got a solid mask top to bottom holding back the flames that seem to burn in the core of this mech. The overall coloring of his body is charcoal grey with heavy red flame patterns, it's obvious what fuels him based on his arsenal, his optics, and his chosen paint scheme. The legs and lower torso have the deep red flame pattern as do the forearms, giving him the impression of standing in a pit of fire. Stamped on the right blast door over his heavy autocannon is the white symbol of The Swarm. It resembles the Decepticon sigil save the elongated horns, insect like eyes, and mandibles. History MUX History In 2017, Fireclaw was rescued by Underfoot from fighting Galactic Gladiators on Monacus. Logs 2017 * August 06 - "Mainline Rescue" - The Swarm pay the Quintessons a visit. Players In 2017, Fireclaw was taken over by BZero. category:the Swarm